Everything is Changing
by audiodream
Summary: What if after 'empty places' things had gone differently? Buffy left Sunnydale, the scoobies still defeated the first. Now they are to be pulled together again because of a dangerous group of vampires that are causing trouble...
1. Circumstances and Reality

**Disclaimer: **i do not own anything to do with buffy the vampire slayer.

Hope you enjoy, please **READ/REVIEW/CRITICISE.** Thanks

**Everything is changing**

By Digistorm

**Prologue**

Spike stood looking at the inscription, Andrew dithering beside him. All Spike cared about was translating it.

"It is not for thee. It is for her alone to wield." He said softly to himself, barely a whisper, Andrew had not heard.

XXXXXXXXXX

The first had been growing stronger and they all knew it…and yet they had just thrown out their leader. Dawn had given the last boot. She quickly flew out of the front door after Faith had come back inside with tears dropping out of their usually secure cases.

"Buffy! Wait!" Dawn yelled and waited for Buffy to stop her strong stride. "I didn't…I don't….what I mean is…" She jumbled her words she knew what she wanted to say something she just didn't know how.

"You're my sister Dawn…I'll always love you. But I don't agree with you…any of them. The first is coming, no matter what we do it is still coming. The best way, no the only way to stop it is to beat it to the punch." She told her little sister. "I realised somethings today, first thing I realised…we are going about this all wrong…we are on top of the hell mouth…a great source of power and yet the first is not even trying to get to it. Instead they are guarding with their lives the vineyard, that means something but for some reason none of you see that. I live this—" Buffy was cut off.

"I wish you didn't…I thought getting you back after Glory…I thought I would feel better, having you hear but you make everything dangerous. Demons, vampires they all stopped getting me when you were gone…I just wish that you weren't here." Dawn said not realising what she was really saying, at least not aloud. She was brought back to reality when she felt the force of Buffy's hand on her face. Buffy, without saying anything, turned and walked away.

That was six years ago…

**Chapter One – Circumstances and reality **

**San Francisco**

Giles sat at his dusty desk in his office staring at the picture frame sat beside his computer. He didn't really see the need for the darn thing but Willow had insisted he get one as it was supposed to help him with research, only thing she hadn't mentioned was how to use one properly.

He couldn't believe it had been almost six years since he last saw Buffy, since then he had ofcourse heard rumours about her but not of it had ever been confirmed. She was his first charge and would never forget about her. She had been right there was something in the vineyard and luckily Angel had turned up and retrieved the scythe by himself. Then Faith with the help of the potentials had defeated the First, the hellmouth collapsed on it self and they had all moved to San Francisco.

If Angel hadn't turned up with that Scythe then they would have been doomed, they would never have defeated the first. As much as Giles loved Buffy like a daughter he could never forgive her for just leaving them without helping them defeat the first, she was a slayer it was her responsibility. She had done many things wrong to not be totally forgiven. She had hit Dawn when she had gone to apologise outside the house, she came inside crying with a split lip. That was unacceptable. Perhaps they shouldn't have argued with her like that but there was no need for violence.

He had started to finally get over all of the past when the watchers council had called him. There was a group of vampires coming together trying to raise a powerful demon god that would be able to open a portal to hell. If this happened the world would be doomed. The council had informed him the only way to defeat this new group was to band together the two remaining slayers: Faith and Buffy. There was no need for the potentials after the battle with the first so they had been sent home and never to be called on again. The only two people available were Faith and Buffy.

Getting Faith on side would be no problem, she still patrolled and worked with him and the group in San Francisco. Buffy on the other hand, no one had heard from her since that night so many years ago and now they needed her. The council said that they would contact him in a few hours with the name of the city they believed her to be resided in. Now he had to tell the scoobies.

Willow, Xander, Dawn and Faith had all gathered in the living room of the big house they all shared. They had been called there for a meeting by Giles.

"Alright tea anyone?" When he only got dry looks from anyone he continued. "Right, well I got a call from the watchers council today and they told me that he was pleased with our work here but they have come upon a group of Vampires who now reside here in San Francisco, we don't know their name yet but we should do soon. These are extremely powerful vampires and we will need some help this time. The Council has ordered that we find…Buffy." He let the information sink in before he continued. The group worked great together: he had now also taught Willow, Xander and Dawn how to fight properly, ofcourse they were still not as good as a slayer but better than before.

"What? Why? We've dealt with everything since she left…even the first. We don't even know where she is, she hurt her own sister for Christ sake. We don't need her." Faith burst out. She still couldn't get over the fact that she had just walked away from her responsibilities.

"As that may be, we do need her, the council thinks we do and…so do I. This is an unknown enemy we need all the help we can get. They are going to phone with the name of the city she is in." As he finished his sentence the phone rang.

"Yes…I understand…ok…bye. New York." He told them after he had hung up.

XXXXXXXXXX

It had been almost six years since she last saw her friends and her sister. She was happy that they had all got through the battle with the first. She knew they now lived in San Francisco but she wouldn't get in touch. Never. They had betrayed her, everyone had. Everyone apart from Spike, he still hung around. Sometimes he helped her patrolling when Cole had other things to do. Spike had stuck around and helped, he lived in the underground cellar in her back garden. He stayed in there when it was sunny.

She had heard some rumours of a group of vampires that were powerful in San Francisco. She hoped they could deal with them. The group of vampires were called 'Titans', she wasn't sure what they were doing but they were up to something. She wished she knew what so she could make sure they were all right. Although when she thought about it why should she? They had all left her alone so she could do the same. They were here past Cole and the baby were the future.

Buffy had a great life at the moment and she had worked hard to get it. She moved straight to New York and got her own place. She then started a easy job and night school. She was now a qualified lawyer and worked with Cole in their own firm, 'Hunter and Summers'.

Cole and her were engaged and had a two year old son Tyler Hunter, and another baby on the way. Cole was half vampire but was able to go outside in the sunlight and was not affected by crosses and holy water. He was also not immortal. He did have super strength though which was handy when he helped Buffy patrol.

They were happy and nothing could spoil it. Oh were they wrong...

Thanks again, please read/review/criticise. Shall i continue?


	2. Finding ways to connect

NOTE: Thanks to General Mac, for your review. I'm not telling anything. Please READ/REVIEW/CRITICISE! Yay, I like to know what you think. Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Chapter Two- finding ways to connect 

The Scoobies had just arrived in New York and were already annoyed by all the traffic in the big city. San Francisco was busy but nothing compared to this, this was almost unbelievable. Xander might have actually believed he was dreaming if he knew that demons and vampires didn't exist. He was uneasy about setting out to find Buffy after all this time, he knew Dawn was too, she had hardly said a word since the topic 'Buffy' arose. He wasn't sure what was said outside but he was sure that Buffy had said some hurtful things and then to top it all off had slapped her, not a gentle slap but a full slayer strength slap. Dawn was upset for weeks afterwards until ofcourse the time came for the end battle. Then they had all got in gear.

They might not have made it if Angel had not turned up with the Scythe, he had said that he had got a message from a source mentioning the first and hellmouth, he had put two and two together and got over here. On his way had found the vineyard, had fisty cuffs, found the Scythe and headed over to the Summer's house. He had played an important part, as much as it hurt Xander to say.

XXXXXXXXXX

Willow sat at her laptop computer in the living room of the house that the scoobies had rented to share whilst they stayed in New York. She was looking for any traces of Buffy. The watchers council had told them that they were 100 sure that this was where she was. She looked up from her screen when she noticed Dawn sitting on the couch.

"Hey Dawnie, what you doing?" Willow asked in a curious tone. Dawn had been awfully quiet.

"Oh, me uh nothing. Just thinking…about Buffy and stuff. It's weird knowing that I'll see her again. You know?" Dawn asked, Willow could tell that Dawn was hoping she would feel the same way. She didn't but agreed anyway.

"Ok, I think I got something guys. Look I was walking through town and look what I picked up." Faith said throwing a figure into their living room.

"Spike? What are you doing here?" Willow asked shocked to find him in New York, he had always said he liked smaller towns. The bait was easier. A thought suddenly ran through her mind, did he still have his soul?

"You know me Red, never miss a thing. What are you doing here? I chose to settle here for a while, liked the scenery. Last I heard you were settling in little ol San Francisco. What happened?" He replied studying his surroundings.

"Don't pay dumb with us Spike…Where is she? Or do I have to dust you?" Faith threatened.

"Why should I bloody well tell you? She left Sunnydale because of you, you betrayed her. I might know something but I won't tell you lot. Especially not now." Spike said looking at the gang.

"Fine have it your way. I'll dust ya, you are just a monster after all." Faith said taking a step towards him.

"Monster? I think you guys should take a look at yourselves, I wasn't the one that turned my back on her when things got tough and there wasn't someone to blame. Ask yourself, Dawn, who is the real monster? Besides, Faith…did you get them through it without a single casualty?" Faith looks down. "Didn't think so. Bye pet, hope to not see you around soon." He said he turned to leave. When Faith stepped in his way. She smirked. He just punched her and threw her out of the way. He left.

XXXXXXXXXX

Spike was furious, Buffy didn't need this not with the little one on the way. Not now. He could guess why they were trying to find her, 'the titans'. She didn't need that, she was already stressed it wasn't good for the little nipper. They were so selfish, those humans only wanted her back for one thing and one thing only…Slaying. If only they knew what she did for them, all of them.

She had lost and risked her life time and time again for them and they were still ungrateful. They probably used the words 'ditcher' and 'traitor' frequently when discussing her when really that was what she should call them.

XXXXXXXXXX

It only took the gang a few days to track Buffy down she was living in a house a couple of blocks away from their rented one. On Saturday evening they got into a cab and headed over there. Tonight was when they were going to confront her for the first time in six years…

Buffy had only just got home from working at the law firm, she was exhausted. Tyler was in bed and Cole had gone to collect their Chinese take away. She was going to have a relaxing weekend, tomorrow they were going to go to the park and feed the ducks with Tyler and then they were going to visit Cole's sister. She had been over the moon when they told her that Buffy was pregnant again and engaged. This weekend was going to be bliss.

Suddenly the door bell rang and she sighed, it couldn't be Cole, he had a key. She made her way slowly towards the door, pausing to check her appearance in the mirror. She was wearing a relaxing pair of jeans, a white tank top with her black jacket tied around her waist. She opened the door to see five old friends on her doorstep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ten Minutes later the scooby gang and Buffy were all sat in her living room with tea. Dawn sat uncomfortably on the three seater sofa, there weren't enough seats for everyone so Buffy was stood just inside the room but mainly in the doorway to the hall. She hadn't said anything apart from offering them something to drink. They, much to Giles' dismay, had opted for tea. Dawn hadn't told the group what she had unwisely said to Buffy, she was afraid they would hate her. Just like Buffy did. She was sure of it.

"So are we just going to sit here? Reminisce about past times or are you going to get down to the real reason you're here? Which I'm sure will seem like a waste of time when you actually spit it out." She finally got too impatient. "Or we could play with the nice and wait till we all get bored. Up to you." She told them. 'Yeah, she hates me.' Dawn thought glumly.

"Buffy, we need your help. The watchers council tells us we need your help, even though you have been inactive for several years. Now lets leave the past in the past. There is a group of vampires in San Francisco that are trying to raise a demon god---" Giles was cut off.

"So that's what they are doing…." She hadn't meant to say that out loud, Dawn could tell.

"You mean you knew there was a threat and you did nothing? I mean leaving during the battle with the first was bad enough but come on Buf!" Xander yelled getting up from where he was. "Wasn't betraying us once bad enough?"

"I did not betray you! I remember being attacked—" She was cut off by Faith.

"Fine maybe we are even on the betraying front but you had no right to lay one finger on Dawn." Dawn looked up at this, she hadn't told them. Buffy and her made eye contact for the first time. Realisation was in her eyes, she knew Dawn had lied. "Well any explanation B?" Faith pressed. Buffy looked down at her feet and crossed her arms.

"I know, I thought it was you not Dawn. I turned and couldn't stop in time. It was an accident, I didn't mean to. Sorry, Dawn for that." She actually lied for her, they might have been a little easier on her if she had told the truth but she had lied.

"No excuses Buffy, we need your help are you going to give it?" Willow stood up to.

"Uh, I won't leave NY, but I'll give you something, one thing for old times sake. For research…it'll help. The group is called 'the titans', go to this address, it is a demon bar. Ask for Jeff, tell them Anne sent you." She told them writing down an address and passing it to Faith. "I never left the game, no matter what." She said.

"Buffy, we can't leave without you. We need you, what is keeping you here? Nothing, come with us help, you got friends and family in our group." Dawn pleaded. She loved her sister she only just found her again and didn't want her to leave again.

"I can't Dawnie, I might have family but I don't have friends, they made their feelings clear. So did you, I'm _dangerous _to be around, I make mistakes." Buffy said and smiled.

"No your not…" Dawn was cut off.

"Remember when mum died, I know I felt lost, my world felt like crashing down. If I come with you I will end up fighting and I might die, I can't risk it. Not with Tyler, he needs me. I got family here too, and they need me more, your grown up Dawnie." Buffy told her sister. They didn't notice the front door open.

"Love, what's going on?" Cole asked…

Well that's all, I'll update soon. Please tell me what you think. Please **READ/REVIEW/CRITICISE! **


	3. First Meetings

PLEASE **READ/REVIEW/CRITICISE!**

**Disclaimer: **(For the rest of the story) I do not own anything to do with Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Chapter Three- First meetings 

FLASHBACK –FIVE YEARS AGO

NEW YORK 

_Buffy was missing Dawn more than ever, it was her younger sisters' birthday today and she hadn't sent a card or anything. She had written one but couldn't get herself to send it to her. It hurt too much to think of her own sister hating that fact that she made her life dangerous, wishing she had stayed dead. She hadn't asked to be brought back she was quite happy where she was but Willow and the scoobies thought that she was in some hell dimension. Then at the first opportunity had left her to fend for herself in a world no one understood. _

_Buffy wondered idly if that was what the others felt, did they regret bringing her back? Probably. She decided. She had been wondering whether or not to make her way to San Francisco, where she had learned that they now all lived, to see them and try to make amends but then she had heard from Angel what Xander and the potentials were calling her, 'the deserter', she couldn't face them. _

_So Buffy had decided to stay where she was, in New York. She had got a job at a local café that gave her just enough to pay for her apartment and the entry fees for night school. Every other night she was studying law. It was a good career, good stable job. It was what she needed now that she was on her own, no one to lean back on. At least in Sunnydale if she got into any serious trouble she could fall back on the allowance the watchers' council had for the slayers. Although she had hardly used it ever, apart from after her mother had died, for a while before she had a job she had to fall back on it._

_Suddenly Buffy was drawn back into reality when a customer was sat at the long counter in front of her asking for a coffee. He was awfully cute. He was tall and had deep green eyes that penetrated Buffy's heart, making her feel giddy and happy. His hair was a deep shade of chocolate brown sat in short soft natural curls. _

"_Hi I'm Cole, nice to meet you…Buffy." He said reading her name tag and sitting in front of her. She smiled meeting his gaze, they were transfixed like that for ages. Neither him or her taking their eyes off of each other. She almost forgot why she was there to start with. It was truly mesmerising._

"_Nice to meet you too. Buffy Summer." She offered her hand and he smiled again shaking it._

"_Cole Hunter." He smiled._

_AN HOUR LATER_

_Buffy couldn't believe he had stayed until the end of her shift, he had been determined to walk her home. She smiled, she had never been walked home before. It was refreshing. It also helped that her companion was rather good looking. His nose was just the right size to go with his face, it had a cute bump that suggested it had been broken. Above his right eye he had a small indent that was a scar left over from some ordeal. She just hoped he would stick around long enough for her to find out._

_She had had a fantastic time, they got on really well. She hoped he felt the same way._

TBC…

Well that was Chapter Three, just showing how Buffy and Cole met. Tell me what you thought, I like it when you review. Thanks for reading.


End file.
